Holding Out
by boo7
Summary: My first HP fic!!! It starts out weird but I've got plans for where it's gonna go... H/G romance basically
1. Danger

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic! I know it's not per say excellent, but your feedback is still appreciated (hint hint) Oh yeah, sorry about the spelling, my spell check won't work for some reason or another.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I'd be writing a book, not a story.  
  
Ginny awoke, startled and afraid. Her palms were sweating and her head was pounding. *What is going on* she thought to herself. Her head burned and burned.   
"Ron!" she screamed out.   
"Gin, what do you want?" a dark blurry figure, one of her roommates, said groggily. "Ron! " she shouted again, now wriggling and clenching her fists tightly.   
"your brother?" the girl said, now with panic crawling across her face.   
"RON!" she shrieked. The girl fled from the room, through the common room and pounded on the door to the bedroom in which Ginny's brother slept. She threw herself. "Is Ron Weasly in here? Ron Weasly?" she hastily searched for a light without any luck, and almost shouted "Aloha mora" as a gleaming light filled the room.   
"What do you WANT with me?" Ron said, rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust to the light, as were the other young wizards in the room.   
"Ginny… she's crying out and.. Then… and also" the girls stood there spitting out sentence fragments for a while before ron got out of bed, took her by the arm and started dashing towards Ginny's room.   
  
"Gin, what in the name of…" he trailed off. Ginny's usually lovely eyes were angered and she was shaking.   
"Trouble, trouble with the dark one. Save him Ron. Save him" she said, then trailed off shaking in pain.   
"Who", Ron demanded "Who, Gin, who?" he turned to the girls "Who is she talking about? " he asked. Each girl shrugged. Ron turned to the one who had brought him. "You, bring my sister to the infirmary." he said, and before anyone could ask, he dashed out of the room.   
  
Back in his own room, he gathered the boys. Okay, you two, look for Fred, Harry and I will go look for George.   
"R-r-ron?" Seamus said.   
"Shut up! There's trouble in the air. I don't have time to stand here and converse! He turned to wake Harry, tell him that they had to go help George. But a surprise was waiting for him. "S-s-see? That's what I was trying to say." Harry was nowhere to be seen. 


	2. Opening Eyes

Ginny woke up the next day in the infirmary next to none other than the one and only person that could make her heart ache just by walking by, Harry Potter. The night before, she had been so scared for him. She had a vision of him fighting Voldermort, and when he hurt in the vision, she would hurt too. Of course, it was nothing but a dream, yet she remembered being awake. *I must have had a horrid fever* she thought. Although she didn't feel her best, it was ten times better than how she had felt before. She could hear voices outside and could see Fred and George walking by. They peeped their heads in. They seemed relieved to see her.  
"Gin! You're up!! We were so worried…" Fred started saying.  
"That you wouldn't wake up for ages!" George finished. Fred nodded.  
"I was only hear a while, wasn't I?"  
"Yeah, but you seemed…" George said, as though he was searching for a word.  
"Pretty desperate last night." Fred finished. George nodded.  
"Well, I had a fever and I," she started. Her brothers were snickering. "What? I had a fever?"  
"Well, if you say so." George replied. Ginny was so confused, but she was too tired to argue.  
"Why's Harry in here?" she asked, trying to hide the deep concern in her voice.  
"Uh, I think Ron ought to tell you , he being the one who…" Fred trailed off. "Well, we'll tell him you're up and he'll explain. See you Gin!" They waved and walked out, each looking at Harry as though they were hoping he'd sit up and be fine right then and there. Ginny rolled onto her side to stare at him. Those beautiful, deep green eyes were hidden under delicate eyelids. The beautiful mouth, his unruly hair. He was brave, cute, and *sigh* her brother's best friend- the one fact that stopped Ginny from telling Harry how she felt. But she just couldn't give up those eyes. Those eyes were staring right at her. Ginny quickly closed her eyes as to pretend she was asleep.   
"Ginny, I know you're awake." , a slow, tired, but still beautiful voice informed her. She opened her eyes.   
"I was just looking at the, uh, thing, uh, behind you. The, um, er.."  
"Shhh" Harry said, raising a finger to his lips. "It doesn't matter." He winked. *Oh, those beautiful eyes* Ginny made herself look elsewhere. Just then, her brother, Ron walked in, initially looking worried but it all cleared up after he saw both his sister and Harry alive and awake and well. As Ginny questioned him, he started to explain what had happened the night before. Indeed, Ginny had saved someone, though not Fred or George. As Harry battled Voldermort in the dungeons, Ginny could feel his pain, and Ron went to find him. Within a few hours, a Gryffindor team of 5th year boys had defeated him. And Ginny was the one who had informed him. As her brother finished explaining, he let out a long sigh. "You saved Harry Potter." 


End file.
